


Ruby Gives a Nudge

by daneicole



Series: RWBY Fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Implied Bumbleby hence I'm not putting it in the relationships tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: On the night before the airship heist, Ruby and Yang get to talking on the back porch. Ruby then gives a slight nudge on matters involving another teammate.





	Ruby Gives a Nudge

The night before executing the plan on hitching a ride to Atlas, the Arc-Cotta household was among the liveliest in the block. Oscar returned home, and a hearty dinner was at hand. Although there had been tensions growing within, what with the truth surrounding Ozpin and Salem having been revealed, everyone all set it aside to enjoy the night's meal. It was perhaps the warmest and most cordial dinner they had. Yang and Nora's playful banter, coupled with stories and jokes made at Jaune's expense (Saffron had the juiciest tales of them all) had everyone in stitches. Maria shared tales of her adventures and escapades as they dined, while Qrow merely added a few of his own in an attempt to tell others that he was not to be overshadowed.

After the meal, while most of them had retired to their lodgings, Yang took a seat at the porch—she suddenly found it hard to sleep. She then heard footsteps from inside the house. Yang turned around and was surprised to see her sister standing at the doorway.

“I thought you'd gone to bed,” Yang said.

Ruby shrugged. “I couldn't sleep. I tried, but I kept tossing and turning so I stood up and decided to go here.”

Ruby sat beside Yang and turned to the night sky. The broken moon shone brightly amidst the countless stars dotting the sky, and it was a beautiful sight.

"Remember when we used to watch the stars with Dad?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and we'd make up our own constellations and Dad would have a laughing fit at the ridiculous ones," Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Mom used to do that when she was still pregnant with you," Yang added. "Dad would join us with hot cocoa and we'd all look at the sky together."

"And that habit stuck."

"Yeah." Yang stretched her arms. "Man, come to think of it, it's been quite a while since we last stopped to look at the stars."

Ruby smirked. "You make it sound like it's been years since we last did some stargazing."

Yang adjusted herself in her seat. "I don't know about you but...I feel like I've grown a bit older than I should. Jinn revealed a lot of things to us, and they're not really something we're supposed to just...know. It's heavy. I guess this is what it's like to know things that other kids don't usually get to be aware of."

"What three questions would you have asked Jinn?" she asked Yang.

Yang smirked. "Is this like one of those online quizzes you play on your scroll?"

Ruby laughed. "Come on, Sis, just answer the question."

Yang turned to the moon as she pondered on her answer.

"I don't know...but right now I only had one question in mind after you asked me that."

"What is it?"

"I wanna know what really happened to Mom...to Summer, I mean."

Ruby was quiet at that, then she spoke again. "What happens then, when you do find out?"

"I'd be at more peace with the past, I guess," Yang told her. "I'd have one weight thrown off my shoulders."

Ruby nodded, then she paused for a bit before saying anything again.

"Speaking...of moms...you said you came face-to-face with Raven when you went over to where the Relic was kept."

Yang's jaw tightened. "Y-yeah. What about it?"

"What was it like...to see your mother again?"

Yang ran a hand through her hair. "It's...it's a mixed bag, really. I was angry, I was scared, I was relieved...relieved that I got to see her somehow...I was confused, because she's suddenly got Maiden powers...yeah, it's one big mash of feelings."

"She didn't say anything to you before you got the Relic?"

"She didn't want me to grab it, really. But I can't let her think that I'm gonna let my fear take over me. Sure, we're basically up against Destruction Incarnate, and our time is running out. I'm terrified of what's in store for us. I told her that I was scared, and that I'm not gonna back away because of it--" Yang frowned. "--and then she left, just like she did all those years ago."

Yang leaned on her arms and looked up at the night sky.

"She thinks she's being sensible with her actions," she continued. "But she's just afraid."

Both girls were quiet after that. After what seemed to be a minute, it was Yang who broke the silence.

"What do you think of all this, Ruby?" she asked. "Ozpin and Salem, the ultimatum that the Gods gave Oz...what do you make of it?"

Ruby mulled on her answer and gathered her thoughts. "It's scary, first of all."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding."

"But like you said, it's not something that should take over me. Even if Jinn says that we can't defeat Salem, we can still save everyone in other ways. For now, the Relics are our best means to get the upper hand. We're gonna get those Relics, not because Ozpin ordered us to, but because this may be a way for us to make things right with the world."

Ruby spoke with such steadfast determination that Yang couldn't help but smile at her proudly. With that, Yang reached over and ruffled Ruby's hair in jest.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, Ruby," Yang said. "Never change."

Ruby smirked in response. Looking at Yang, Ruby couldn't believe that her sister had only turned nineteen. Yang seemed to look more older than she really is, and Ruby surmised that she herself might look that way as well. With what all of them had been through, they were all forced to grow up quicker than they should.

She remembered Jaune and his team, who had been struck deeply by Pyrrha's death.

She remembered Weiss, who had no choice but to return to the life she ran away from.

She remembered Blake, who took the blame for Yang's mishap to herself and ran away with the reason that she didn't want any more of them hurt because of her.

Ruby thought it wasn't the right way to think, and for a moment she felt as if Blake hadn't trusted them enough to be assured that they were with her through thick and thin. But then, Ruby was quick to understand where Blake was coming from and it made the forgiving process a bit easier.

Yang was different. Having been abandoned by Raven caused her to sustain issues when she was younger. With Blake running away, Yang felt as if the past had manifested itself once more and with it grew another sprout of resentment and bitterness. However, this was different from what she felt with her mother. If she had been obstinate of her resentment towards Raven, with Blake she was somewhat…lenient. As to why, Ruby could only assume of one thing.

Her sister was harboring particular feelings towards Blake.

She's seen it in the quick glances she makes at them. She saw how Yang looked torn between staying angry and ditching it all away. She saw how her sister's walls would crumble whenever Blake is around, even more so when she talks to her. Weiss mentioned of her talk with Yang back in Mistral, which further supported her assumption. Now she's sitting on the porch, watching her sister get torn once more between mending and staying broken.

“Have you talked to Blake?” Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged. “Haven’t got the time.”

Ruby started chuckling which perplexed Yang.

“What’s so funny?” Yang asked.

Ruby huffed, her silver eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Nothing, it's just…it's awkward, seeing you two stepping on eggshells around each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“You two get stiff around each other, Yang. I know there's a lot of unresolved stuff between you and Blake, and I think it's high time you sort things out.”

Yang scoffed. “I don't think it's gonna accomplish anything.”

“Why? What are you even trying to accomplish?”

Yang fell silent at that, and Ruby had a vague idea as to what her sister's answer could have been.

“You should tell her, you know,” Ruby said with a nudge.

Yang frowned. “Tell her what?”

“Yang, you know what it is.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Ruby sighed and rose from the porch. “Look, Sis, we're going to do a heist tomorrow. There's a chance that we won't ever see each other again.”

“Ruby, what are you—”

“I'm looking at the worst case scenario here, Yang.”

“Well, yeah, but still—”

“You should at least do something about the two of you, otherwise you'll regret it. Don't let it all end up like what happened to Uncle Qrow and Dad and your mom. You're better than that.”

Ruby left the porch before Yang could retort. Yang then slumped on her seat and let out a heavy sigh. After a few more minutes, she figured she had to go to sleep and she left the porch as well. She then noticed that the kitchen lights were open and that someone was fussing around, so she headed over to see who was still up.

It was Blake.


End file.
